Dislike and Love
by Silverone
Summary: BenitoraxAkira sentences done for the livejournal comm, 1sentence. Some crack, some humor, some romance and some drama.


**Fandom:** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Pairing:** BenitoraxAkira in a gen and not so gen way, with mentions of Benitora/Yuya, Akira/Yuya and various others.  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** PG-13 for mentions of violence/hinting at sex and some very minor swearing.  
**Notes:** Done for the 1sentence community on livejournal where you write fifty sentences based on the provided prompts. Contains spoilers up to volume 22. Some slight AU no doubt and possibly some bad grammer. Concrit is greatly appreciated.

#01 - Ring  
Benitora decided that the worst thing about Akira was that every one of the kid's insults held a ring of truth.

#02 - Hero  
During Benitora's fight with Taihaku, Akira couldn't stop himself from thinking, if just for a moment, that Benitora's hero act was actually a little impressive, if one liked witnessing an act of pure masochism that is.

#03 - Memory  
Whenever Akira gave him that condescending smirk, Benitora was reminded of his father and it was all he could not to kill the blind swordsman.

#04 - Box  
Akira boxed off his feelings into separate compartments, conveniently separating love from hate: Benitora was ruining his system though and for that, he would have to pay.

#05 - Run  
Running from Akira was the best work out Benitora had ever gotten, because damn, was that boy fast!

#06 - Hurricane  
The more terrible the storm became, the more the two fought over whom would be the one to comfort Yuya, oblivious to the fact that she was inching closer and closer towards Kyo, in part because of how irritating they were being.

#07 - Wings  
Benitora seemed to think that he was flying free in the outside world, but Akira could sense the shackles of the Tokugawa's firmly in place, protecting him and wished to cut those wings off, just to spare the fool from his delusion.

#08 - Cold  
Sparing a smile for Yuya, Akira pulled Benitora down into a cold, hard kiss, his cruel smirk obvious against the other's lips, hands keeping the horrified man from bolting.

#09 - Red  
It's strange how even though he cannot see it anymore, Akira still likes the color red, whether it be, Kyo's eyes, blood or recently a certain tiger.

#10 - Drink  
The moment he found out that Akira could not hold his own liquor, Benitora made sure to keep refilling the boy's glass when he was not looking; seeing the little smart ass puking his guts out made the next day's beating worth it.

#11 - Midnight  
Whenever Akira took a midnight walk, he found himself accompanied by an equally restless and strangely quiet Benitora.

#12 - Temptation  
Benitora didn't like the way he was being tempted lately: it was okay when it was Yuya but Akira was most decidedly NOT Yuya.

#13 - View  
"If I could actually see, I'd say nice view," Akira said from behind Benitora, who was startled out of his "Peeping on Yuya in the bath" mode with a loud scream that sent a wooden tub careening into his head; Akira conveniently disappeared before the enraged bounty hunter saw him.

#14 - Music  
As was to be expected, Akira was a good dancer and moved his body gracefully to the music, managing to make Benitora look like even more of a clumsy oaf than usual, one who couldn't even manage a village's simple folk dance.

#15 - Silk  
Akira is like smooth silk, surprisingly tough despite his appearance and Benitora is like rough spun cotton: common, course and not without his own charms.

#16 - Cover  
Akira covered his mouth, as if he could hide his kiss-swollen lips; Bontenmaru was not fooled, but let Benitora slink away unmolested, deciding that he would tease/beat up Hidetada-chan later.

#17 - Promise  
Benitora and Akira both make promises they can't keep and they don't quite understand how hypocritical they're being.

#18 - Dream  
Despite their differences, Akira had come to realize that he and Benitora actually had at least one thing in common: they both had dreams of fire, violence and loved ones leaving, never to return.

#19 - Candle  
Even though he cannot see, Akira hates the dark; ever since learning this, Benitora will make sure one candle is left burning, though when asked, he'll claim that he merely forgot to blow it out.

#20 - Talent  
Akira will admit that Benitora is in possession of one talent: the talent to piss people off.

#21 - Silence  
As much as he hates silence, Benitora likes it when Akira is being quiet, creepy as it is, because the boy has a way with words, a way that leaves Benitora's head utterly muddled.

#22 - Journey  
Despite the fact that Benitora really was the most worthless and pointless hanger on, Akira had the feeling the journey would be less enjoyable without him; of course, he wasn't there to _enjoy_ it, so it wasn't as if he was glad that Benitora was there.

#23 - Fire  
When Hotaru sees Benitora flirting with some random girl and senses Akira secretly seething, he half wonders if he should fricassee the tiger, not that he cares, it's just that for some reason, he thinks the two are being utter fools and it's harder to beat up on Akira, since Hotaru hates ice almost as much as he hates water.

#24 - Strength  
Benitora admired Akira's strength, envied it even, the strength of this boy who had overcame tragedies he couldn't even imagine.

#25 - Mask  
It doesn't take a blind man to sense the emotions that Benitora hides behind that mask of a squinty-eyed smile; Akira can feel the anger, fear and hate that pounds in the man's heart at different times and finds himself excited and loves it whenever he can force that cheerful mask to crack.

#26 - Ice  
It has become Benitora's personal hobby to piss Akira off enough to get frozen; for some reason, he likes the feeling of the ice melting off his body and the way his skin starts to tingle as it warms up afterwards.

#27 - Fall  
Instead of using their weapons, the two some how got into a full on wrestling match, falling to ground as they tried to strangle and choke each other, not realizing why the others were laughing at them, not realizing just how bad it really looked.

#28 - Forgotten  
It's the first time Benitora has ever really had a chance to _talk_ to Akira and he mostly talks about Torii and his father, something he hasn't even done with Yuya or Sasuke; surprisingly, Akira actually listens and doesn't make a single snide comment.

#29 - Dance  
This time, Benitora decides to teach Akira a dance, something from a Noh play he used to love: it's quickly obvious that he's no teacher and that Akira's no one's student.

#30 - Body  
Seeing Akira's look of rapture as they stare at Kyo's true body fills Benitora with something that isn't quite jealousy, but also kinda is.

#31 - Sacred  
"How dare you interfere with my fight?" Akira is practically ready to slaughter him and Benitora knows that he crossed a line by saving his life, that he violated something sacred.

#32 - Farewells  
They don't say good-bye whenever Akira leaves in the morning-its too strange, too awkward, too close to admitting that they might feel something aside from hate for one another.

#33 - World  
Benitora went on a journey to see the world: Akira's already heard, smelt and felt everything, but occasionally, he'll still indulge the other's stories.

#34 - Formal  
Brushing the back of his head, Benitora, still blushing said, "Listen, I guess I can keep calling you Akira-han instead of Akira if ya want, but you see, with what we got going on an' all, it just sounds too formal and I've never been too good at formal, ya know?"

#35 - Fever  
It was only after a few minutes of Benitora pressing up against him that Akira realized that what he was feeling wasn't a fever or the body heat of the other, but his own body starting to burn.

#36 - Laugh  
The boy's face is red as he pulls away and grumbles, admitting that he doesn't know what he's doing, smacking Benitora the moment the other starts to laugh.

#37 - Lies  
There is no way that anyone that stupid could be Shogun, let alone one capable of ending war, so Akira decides that Benitora is a liar and hates Yuya, Sasuke, Mahiro and everyone else for being able to believe in him.

#38 - Forever  
There would be no forever for the two of them, probably not even a year-Benitora needs heirs and Akira could never stand living the rest of his life in Edo-but sometimes they forget that it's not possible, that they won't be spending the rest of their lives bickering.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
The most overwhelming thing about their relationship is the freakish amount of support they get, mostly in the form of warm blushes from Yuya, a grudging thumbs up from Sasuke or the strange leers from Kyo and Bontenmaru: actually, it's not really that encouraging, since they actually wish someone would protest and save them from their own lack of common sense.

#40 - Whisper  
Akari looks up from Akira and smirks at Benitora and he can only imagine what horrifying secret about the two of them was just whispered into her ear.

#41 - Wait  
Getting tired of waiting for Yuya was a stupid reason to get together, but Benitora was used to being stupid and Akira was used to stupidity.

#42 - Talk  
Benitora sometimes talks to Torii during those lonely night watches, especially about Akira, about how much he hates him, how much he pities him, fears him, and loves him; Torii never answers, but that's the point in a sense.

#43 - Search  
Suddenly, Akira's hands are on Benitora's face, searching out every imperfection they can find, at times disappointed, as if they have not found enough.

#44 - Hope  
A realization has come to Akira: he does not hate Benitora for being a fool that doesn't cease hoping for the future; he fears him for it, for having something that Akira lacks.

#45 - Eclipse  
Lately, Benitora has decided that Akira isn't really black hearted, but that his heart had been covered and the eclipse is finally ending, since at the very least, the boy's smiles aren't nearly as creepy anymore, though, they are definitely not cute.

#46 - Gravity  
When Akira's foot randomly stomps Benitora's, he claims it was gravity; Benitora elbows him in the stomach and says that it was magnetism.

#47 - Highway  
Traveling on the main road is dangerous for both of them; one is a killer, the other the son of Tokugawa Ieyasu; everyone who has tried to cash in on that fact, with the exception of Yuya, has met a rather gruesome ending.

#48 - Unknown  
Love is an unknown thing to Akira, though he's beginning to learn just what it is he might love, if he were capable of it: Yuya's laugh, Kyo's bloodlust, Hotaru's utter stupidity, the steady thud of Bontenmaru's feet, the swish of Akari's hair, and lately Benitora's annoying accent.

#49 - Lock  
When he met Yuya, Benitora thought he'd safely established his lock on the place of most pathetic, not even in the running suitor, at least until Akira came along; after all, he at least knew how he felt; Akira didn't know his own feelings though and for some reason, it pulled at something deep down inside of the older man.

#50 - Breathe  
Akira had been able to accept the fact that Benitora existed and breathed the same air as he did; he even accepted that the Red Tiger thought he could actually compete with the younger man; but daring to think that he could ogle Akira's ass and get away with it was going way too far.


End file.
